The Singer
by car.alarm
Summary: He knew the minute he saw her. She had no clue what was going on. Carlisle finds his singer, but can he keep her safe from her past? No Esme in this story... Carlisle/OC Rating may go up


A.N.~ I do not own Twilight. I only own Tara. So tell me what you think.

 **Chapter 1: The Singer**

A tiny woman sat on the ER gurney waiting to be seen. A brunette girl that looked a few years younger on the table next to hers. She was talking to a handsome teen who kept glancing at her in concern. The boy looked up at the 24 year old and his eyes widened. She ignored the two in favor of nursing her arm. Holding the t-shirt to her sliced up appendage, she shook her short platinum bangs out of her left eye and groaned when it fell right back into her face. "Fucking pixie cut."

She glanced up just in time to see the hottest guy she had ever seen walk through, "I hear the Chief's daughter is here. I'm Dr. Cullen." I swear he looked like a greek god. 'Well shit... I had to be dressed like this the ONE time a hot guy walks in. My luck...' She sighed and mentally shrugged. His smile faded and he froze in place and slowly turned his head towards her. His stare seemed to pierce her soul as an expression of awe covered his gorgeous features. 'SHIT. FUCK. Why did he have to notice her?' She waited a few second before the spoke, "She was here first doc…" and she gestured with her head to the young woman. "I'm _fine._ I've told Edward this." 'That was weird.' She tuned out the conversation and tried not to think about the pain shooting up her arm. The younger boy eyed her and kept glancing between her and the doctor. 'Is there something on my face? Jeeze. First the doctor now the kid. Where is a mirror when you need one? Throw me a freaking bone here.' She craned her head to look for any metallic surface and nearly slipped off the table unable to use and arm for balance. Pale arms wrapped around her waist and righted her small 5'1" frame back into a balanced position. "Careful, let's see your arm." I looked up in time to see the boy with wide eyes and a small smile on his face. He nodded to her and walked out after the brunette. Another handsome doctor walked into the room just as I started to pull the now stuck shirt from my arm. 'Dammit. what did i do to deserve this...? I swear this is the last time I go out looking ratchet...'

"Let's see... Ms. Miles what happened- Oh Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry I think you have the wrong patient." Dr. Cullen froze and a scowl appeared on his godlike face. "Dr. Levi, don't worry I'll see to her." Dr. Levi started to walk over to her when the greek statue stood and turned to the man. 'Jesus H… What's this guy's problem? This guy was intimidating.' "Right… Well, Ms. Miles I'll leave you in Dr. Cullen's hands," handing the clipboard over to the six feet of pure muscle.

When he turned his face was once again filled with an awed expression. She didn't understand… "Are you okay doctor?" "Please call me Carlisle. And yes I am fine Ms. Miles." "It's Tara. You can call me Tara." "That's a beautiful name. Are you Irish?" She looked back down at her arm feeling insecure all of a sudden. She had always been proud of her hour-glass figure, but suddenly felt self conscious in her plain black spaghetti strap. She hunched her shoulders and almost fell again suddenly feeling light-headed. His hands once again steadied her and kept her from falling. The once white t-shirt was soaked with blood and she was beginning to feel really dizzy. She snuck a peak up and saw him staring directly into her eyes with a concerned almost pained expression. "Um… Doc… Can you please help… I can't get my arm to stop bleeding and I'm feeling pretty woozy." That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he immediately grabbed arm too fast for her eyes to process. 'What the heck was that? Jeeze, maybe I lost more blood than I thought. She gasped in pain and felt his grip loosen a little. "Apologies. May I?" With her nod, he gently peeled back the shirt to reveal the deep gash that ran the length of her forearm. He seemed to stiffen. "Who did this?" "Huh?" Her nose wrinkled in confusion. "No one. I was trying to move boxes into my new house and caught my arm on a nail… why the nail was there I have no earthly idea. But, yeah…"

He seemed to relax and his dark amber eyes seemed to lighten by a few shades. "It will need stitches and a bandage." She groaned but nodded. As he went to go get the supplies she saw the boy from earlier approach the young doctor. They seemed to be in an intense discussion and the doctor seemed almost frantic. He boy spared one glance at her and smiled then turned and walk down the hall as the blonde god rushed around to gather supplies brushing off the nurses as he did so. 'What a strange man…' He returned seeing her face had paled even more and looked almost frantic. He quickly injected the numbing shot causing her to hiss in pain. "I'm sorry my dear. The worst is over. That was a local anesthetic and pain medication." He looked up into her eyes and smiled seeming to be content with just looking at her face as the local anesthetic did its magic.

Her face relaxed as the pain ebbed away. "Better?" She nodded slightly causing herself to get dizzy again. "Well, you don't seem to be in any shape to drive. You are my last patient and I'd feel much better if you'd allow me to drive you home…" He seemed anxious waiting her her response. 'What. the. fuck. This guy is so weird… there is something off…' She looked at him undecided wether it was safe to let a complete stranger to drive her home. She did ride with a complete stranger here… but he was a taxi driver that kept threatening her if she bled on his seats. Cheese and crackers, it must be the meds clouding her mind.

She shrugged. "Beats getting threatened by that asshole taxi driver…" His face whipped up from the arm he had begun to stitch, "What?" She shrugged once again and stared at his work. "Oh. I took a taxi here and i think he threatened to cut my arm off if I bled on his seat…" She laughed uneasily as she looked at his furious face. She didn't know this man, and he seemed nice… but judging by the other doctor's reaction to him, he isn't someone she'd wanna piss off. "But, um, sure. You aren't some serial killer right... right?" She nervously laughed as the shot took full effect. "No, I assure you that I am not." She saw his small smile as her eyelids began to droop.

 **How was that? Good, bad, continue?**


End file.
